


Tragedy Heals all Wounds

by Alberta_Sunrise



Series: Misha Djarin [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alberta_Sunrise/pseuds/Alberta_Sunrise
Summary: Tragedy has pushed a wedge between the Mandalorian and Misha. Whilst the Mandalorian is fetching parts to repair the Razor Crest a hunter comes in search of the Child. Will Misha be able to protect him or will Gideon finally get what he wants?
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Misha Djarin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025575
Comments: 78
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the next instalment of this series. I hope you enjoy it!

Misha sat on the mattress sorting through the medical supplies whilst Din cleaned his weapons, not a word passing between them. Cries pulled them both from what they were doing. They looked at each other and Misha shifted to get up before Din stood and held his hand up to stop her.

‘I’ll sort it.’ he said plainly, his tone cold.

He scooped the tiny green child into his arms and rubbed his back soothingly before fetching some food from the store, chuckling to himself as the creature inhaled it. Misha watched the man with the child, her heart aching at the sight of them together. Things had been hard since leaving Sorgan. They barely spoke. She slept alone most nights, he chose to remain in the cockpit or sometimes even in the pod. This went on for months, Misha’s heart breaking with each one-worded answer he gave her. Each sideways glance she’d hope would turn to something more.

§

3 months earlier…

Din didn’t wake for 3 weeks and they were the most painful weeks of her life. Omera cared for the baby whilst Misha sad vigil at her husband's side, praying she wouldn’t lose him. When his hand had twitched she had thought she would break in two, sitting on the bed beside him as she watched him slowly return to her.

‘Can you hear me?’ she asked softly, watching his eyes flutter open and closed.

He was confused at first. It took him a few hours before he was coherent and aware of his surroundings. Misha helped him sit up in the bed as his eyes scanned the room they were in, confusion etched into his features as he tried to remember where they were.

‘You with me?’ she asked softly, pulling her shawl tighter over her shoulders to stay off the cold.

He nodded, his eyes coming to rest on her but the confusion hadn’t left them. She could see him working hard to wade this way through it all, placing her hand on his she rubbed it with her thumb and smiled at him sweetly.

‘Din, what's the last thing you remember?’

‘We crashed the Razor Crest.’ he started, his eyes fixed on something in front of him as he worked through the memories ‘Omera and Caben found us, took us back to the village. Then everything goes blank.’

‘You’ve been in a coma for 3 weeks Din.’ she stated, her tone becoming sad ‘Things are going to be a little fuzzy for a while.’

‘What?’ His brows knitted together, eyes travelling down to her belly and finding it less swollen.

‘You had the baby?’ he asked, placing his hand where it had once dwelled.

‘Din…’

‘What was it?’ he interrupted, his face lighting up ‘Girl or a boy?’

‘Din!’ Misha’s voice became stern, tears welling up as she forced herself to say what came next ‘I lost it.’

‘No.’ he shook his head in denial, his eyes scanning the room ‘No.’

‘When we crashed I think I sustained a trauma to my abdomen.’ she continued, tears falling freely now ‘I had to deliver her stillborn. She was so tiny. So perfect.’

‘She?’ his eyes were red and bloodshot now ‘It was a girl?’

Misha could only nod, sobbing loudly as she remembered holding their daughter in her arms. She had had his dark hair and the woman had wondered if she would have had his eyes too, his golden skin.

‘I need to be alone.’ he stated suddenly, taking Misha by surprise.

‘Din, I’m sorry.’

‘Leave.’ his tone was ice cold and Misha shivered.

After that, they barely spoke. Din focused on getting the Razor Crest repaired and running again, spending most nights away from her. Leaving Misha to mourn her broken family alone.

§

Present-day...

‘Do you want me to leave?’ Misha asked suddenly, the Mandalorian’s head snapping up at her statement.

‘What?’

‘Since we left Sorgan you have been nothing but cold and distant with me.’ she replied, taking a deep breath to calm herself before continuing ‘I’m sorry I couldn’t save our baby. I…’

‘Why are you sorry?’ he interrupted, his helmet tilting to one side ‘It’s not your fault we lost the baby.’

‘They why do you act like it is!’ she growled, feeling her anger bubbling to the surface ‘You can’t stand to look at me, to touch me, be with me! I have been so alone Din! I lost her too!’

The Mandalorian’s heart shattered.

‘I don’t blame you Misha.’ he replied, his voice cracking as he spoke ‘I blame myself. If I hadn’t decided to take us to Sorgan we would have never crashed and she wouldn’t have died.’

He broke down then, tearing off his helmet and throwing his head into his hands. Misha’s jaw dropped as she watched her husband fall apart, never thinking that perhaps he was behaving the way he was, was because he blamed himself.

‘Din it’s not your fault either!’ she said as she stood and walked to her husband, placing an affectionate hand on his shoulder.

Din flinched, pulling away from her touch ‘You’d be better off without me. All I bring you is pain.’ he spat, pulling his helmet back on and disappearing up the ladder.

Misha didn’t know what to do. Their daughter's death had driven this wedge between them that she wasn't sure they’d ever be able to move past and she wondered if perhaps she should leave, but the child’s sad coos beside her reminded her that it wasn't just Din she’d be leaving.

§

The planet they landed on was lacking in greenery. Black cliffs and grey dunes the only thing they could see for miles and the sight made Misha’s heart sink. They had, had to land due to a warning popping up on the console. Din had assured her that it was a quick fix and they’d be on their way soon but it did little to lift Misha’s spirits.

‘Dank Farrik.’ Growled Din as he walked up the ramp.

‘What?’

‘We need parts.’ he replied ‘I can’t repair the damage. I will see if there are any settlements nearby that may have what we need.’

Somehow Misha knew that they were going to end up stuck here, it was just her luck so she went about preparing some food. The child and she ate together, his grumpy protests at what she’d prepared making her smile.

‘For someone so small, you have a gargantuan appetite.’ she chuckled as he tapped his empty tin against the cargo hold floor.

‘There is a town a few hours walk from here.’ Din stated as he emerged from the upper deck ‘If I jet it there I should be able to make it back with the parts we need before it gets dark.’

‘Okay.’ replied Misha, her tone flat as she continued to coo over the child.

Her reply stung but Din knew he deserved it. After their talk little had improved. He still didn’t know how to be around her or what to say and it was painful, he could only imagine what it was like for her. He said nothing else, stepping down the ramp his pack ignited and lifted him off the ground, the ramp slamming shut behind him. Misha felt a pang of guilt for how she’d spoken to him but it soon passed. Clearing up their empties she laid the kid down for a nap, closing the pod door before she went about doing her usual chores. When she was done she grabbed her blaster and tucked it in the waistband of her pants before lowering the bay door. Stepping out onto the dark sand her eyes scanned her surroundings. The air was dry, humid and Misha hated it. She wanted to be surrounded by trees again. The sound of birds singing. Children laughing. Stepping up the ramp again she came face to face with a cloaked figure, its hidden eyes scanning the cargo bay for something and Misha drew her blaster.

‘Who are you?’

The stranger jumped, turning on his heels to face her and shooting the blaster from her hand with his own.

‘Where’s the kid?’

‘Not here.’

‘I think he is.’ it hissed, eyes glowing underneath the thick cloak it shrouded itself in.

Misha’s eyes glanced at the pod door, her heart hammering in her chest. The hunter caught this and chuckled to himself, giving the door a sideways glance before returning his attention to her.

‘In there is he?’ He started to step towards the pod and Misha sprung into action, kicking the assailant's weapon from his hand and grabbing her own.

He leapt to the door then, Misha following suit and they grappled with each other as she fought to keep him from opening the door. She fired her blaster and the hunter stilled, crumbling to the ground as smoke billowed from the singed material where she’d shot him. Misha dropped her blaster as the adrenaline wore off and pain started to radiate from her middle, her eyes travelling down to see a massive blade protruding from between her ribs.Holding the walls for support she walked towards where she stored her medical supplies, her breathing coming in short painful gasps as she came to a standstill beside the silver crates and then her knees buckled, eyes went dark. Her last conscious thought being that at least the child was safe.

§

Din returned just as the sun was started to fall in the sky. As the ship became clearer he noted that the ramp was down so he picked up his pace, lightly jogging with the parts he needed held close to his chest in the in oil clothes the vender had wrapped them in. He sprinted up the ramp and placed the parts down on top of the crate sat just by the entrance, his eyes spotting the cloaked figure lying dead beside the pod and his heart started to race. He opened the door and found the child sleeping soundly inside, completely unaware of the chaos that had ensued just outside. The Mandalorian’s eyes continued to scan the bay, coming to settle on a familiar pair of legs and he ran, his stomach dropping at the sight of the blade. There was a large pool of blood beneath her prone form and her skin pale white as she continued to lose the precious liquid at an alarming rate.

‘No.’ he breathed as he grabbed a blanket from the duffle at his side and removing the blade pressed the fabric against the open wound as blood blossom from within, the action pulling Misha back to consciousness.

She screamed. The sound made Din’s blood run cold as she coughed, her own blood splattering onto her pale cheek as her mouth filled with it. Din removed his helmet with his free hand and let it drop to the floor before using it to double the pressure on Misha’s stab wound. He felt sick as he watched her choke and gasp, eyes wide as she fought to stay alive.

‘Stay with me.’ he sobbed, dropping his head as he cried ‘I’m so sorry.’ he continued as his dark eyes locked with her panicked green ones.

Her lids started to grow heavy as she felt herself losing the battle. Her mind was darkening. Oblivions welcoming embrace tempting her in and Din could do nothing but watch as he wife slipped away.

Using his left hand to keep the pressure on her wound, he slid his right under her neck and pulled her up, her head falling back limply against his forearm as she looked at him through hooded eyes.

‘Please don’t leave me.’ he begged, resting his forehead on hers as he rocked her ‘I love you. Please… stay with me.’

Misha could do nothing but place a bloodied hand on his cheek, smiling weakly at him before her eyes drifted shut and her hand dropped to her side. Din let out a guttural scream as he rocked his wife, the veins in his neck bulging as he wailed, split dripping from his lips. The child had made it to his side and looked up at the Mandalorian with sad eyes, ears drooping as he studied the pale form in his father’s arms and he chirped sadly.

‘She’s gone.’ Din sobbed, his eyes locking with the Childs ‘She’s gone.’ his shoulders shaking with each sob as he pulled her up against him and held her tight.


	2. Chapter 2

Din laid Misha’s body down on the cold metal floor, watching the child climb up onto her land and wrap his tiny arms around her waist. He couldn’t watch anymore. Rising from the floor he darted to the fresher, emptying his stomach before sinking to the ground and falling apart all over again. He hiccuped as he cried, his cheeks sore from the tears that streamed down them. He let his head fall into his hands as his emotions took over, his shoulders jumping with each sob that escaped him. He sat there for some time. Trying to steady himself but breaking again each time. Finally, he managed to push himself to his wobbly legs and stumble over to where he’d left his wife’s body, the child sat on her belly with his hands on her wound, large brown eyes bearing into the Mandalorians shattered soul. A loud gasp caused the two of them to jump and Din practically fell to her side as he pulled her shaking form into his arms.

‘Misha?’ he sobbed as she took several shaky breaths before passing out again.

The child cooed happily as he beamed up at Din, his lids drooping before laying himself down and falling asleep. The Mandalorian’s gaze flitted between the child and Misha, his expression one of shock and amazement, his heart racing as his hand stroked Misha’s soft, warm skin. He scooped her up in his arms, the child balanced on her belly, as he carried her to their bed. He laid her beside it, working to get her out of her bloodied clothes and after cleaning what he could off of her skin, replaced them with fresh ones. Gently he lifted her onto the bed, placing soft kisses on her lips and cheeks as he listened to her breathing. He didn’t leave her side then except to dispose of the hunter's body, sitting with her till morning when she finally came to. She blinked, her eyes squinting as they adjusted to the light. As she became more aware she tried to push herself up into a sitting position but Din grabbed her shoulders, pushing her back down onto the bed.

‘You need to rest.’ he said, smiling at her frustration ‘You lost a lot of blood.’

‘What happened?’

‘You were attacked.’ He replied, resting a closed fist against his lips ‘I returned to find you bleeding out on the floor. There was nothing I could do… you… well… the kid saved you.’

‘He okay?’

‘Seems to be.’ he replied ‘I think he’s getting better at it. Had to patch me up so many times.’

Misha chuckled at that, tears forming in her eyes as she saw Din laugh for the first time in what felt like an eternity. His expression changed as he took her hand in his, thinking hard about his next words before his brown eyes locked onto hers.

‘I haven’t… haven’t dealt with things very well.’ he started, biting his bottom lip ‘I blamed myself for us losing the baby and in the process, I pushed you away. I love you… I don’t want to lose you but I understand if you want to leave.’

‘Din.’

‘I will take you to Sorgan. I know you were happy there.’

‘Din.’

‘I’m sure the village would welcome you with open arms…’

‘DIN!’

The Mandalorian jumped, mouth agape as he looked down at his wife who was smirking at him.

‘No, you haven’t dealt with things well.’ She replied, placing her hand on top of his ‘Losing a baby affects people in different ways. It was the hardest thing I have ever had to go through. Not only because I lost my daughter but because I faced the possibility of losing you too.’

She paused, taking in Din’s wounded expression as his eyes dropped to their hands, sniffing as he held back the tears that threatened to spill.

‘I love you.’ she continued, smiling as his head shot up ‘We have some things to work through but I want to work through them. We’ve been through hell, but I think we can come through the other side.’

Din let out a gasp as he felt himself become overwhelmed with relief, his hand cupping her cheek as he lowered his face to hers and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

‘I thought I’d lost you forever.’

‘Well you haven’t.’ She replied, smiling up at him ‘Now leave me alone. My head is pounding.’

§

Misha was back on her feet a few days later. She’d been relieved that Din had chosen to clean up the dried puddle of her blood from the ship floor, no one wanted to see where they’d almost met their gruesome end. Din scaled down the ladder, pulling his wife into his arms and kissing her sweetly as he pulled his helmet from his head and placed it down on the crate beside him.

‘How are you feeling?’ he asked as he tucked a stray lock of her blonde hair behind her ear.

‘A lot better.’ she replied, her tone betraying her shock at his sudden affection towards her.

Din winced at her reaction. Things had improved since she’d been attacked, the Mandalorian proving himself sorry in every way that he could but one, something that both of them struggled with since losing the baby. Misha was still struggling to let him back in completely. He’d hurt her and that was not something that you could simply return from. He’d still chosen to sleep in the cockpit rather than with her, a habit that he’d formed over their months of detachment from one another. The child cooed from the floor, his tiny hands rubbing his tired as he clawed at Misha.

‘Someones ready for bed.’ she said sweetly as she scooping him up in her arms and carried him over to his hammock.

Tucking him in she smiled as she watched him let out a tiny yawn before succumbing to sleep, his top lip twitching as he breathed. She watched him for a moment, smiling at his innocence before returning her attention to the Mandalorian across from her.

‘I’m going to get some sleep too.’ she said as she grabbed a loose shirt from amongst her things.

She started to undress and Din averted his eyes, his heart pounding at the sight of Misha’s form laid bare for him to see. He quickly clambered up the ladder, turning off the lights in the cargo hold before seating himself in the cockpit. His thoughts were chaotic, his chest heaving as he fought for control of his mind. He thought about how Misha had winced when he’d pulled her into his arms. He knew he’d made a mess of things. Learning that the baby had died whilst he’d been in a coma had been hard to deal with, knowing that she’d gone through that alone had killed him but the fact that he’d never had the chance to hold his daughter… That destroyed him. Pulling off his armour, he placed it the corner and undressed out of his flight suit, pulling on a shirt and loose pants before sitting himself back down in the pilot seat. His eyes fixed on a flashing light on the console above his head, his heart slowing as he allowed it to start to lulling him off to sleep. His mind drifted to the thought of Misha in the bed alone, how that had been the way of things for so long. Pushing himself from his seat he walked out the door and down the ladder, dim lights lighting his way to the bed they had once stared. He slipped himself under the blanket beside her, her head turning towards him as their eyes locked in silent conversation. He rolled onto his side, his eyes studying her features. Full lips, her green eyes and soft nose, she was perfection to him. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh, her breathing levelling out as she started to doze. Din rested his hand on her belly, smiling as he felt it move with each breath she took, glad of each one. He let his hand travel down, her breath catching in her throat as the feeling of his fingers grazing her body sent shockwaves through her. She shifted slightly so that their bodies touched, laying her hand on his as it travelled lower and shivering as his fingertips touched her bare skin. Din watched her, his heart racing as she grabbed this wrist, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. He dragged his fingers over her panties, giving just enough pressure to elicit a moan from her soft lips. He continued to rub her, her grasp tightening around his wrist as her arousal grew. She guided him beneath her underwear, gasping as he pushed two fingers into her heat, trusting them in and out slowly as her breathing quickened. She felt her orgasm growing and she stopped him, her eyes locking with his as she crashed her lips against his. He grabbed her thighs and pulled them open, positioning himself between her legs as he deepened their kiss, tongues dancing as he ground his hips against her sex.

‘Din.’ she breathed as she ran her hand through his long curls.

He stopped her with his lips, kisses travelling along her jaw and down her neck. She grabbed the waistband of his pants and pulled them down over his hips, her own bucking against him.

‘Please.’ she begged, her voice squeaking.

He pulled off her underwear, slipping two fingers in again and grinning as she gasped, her hips squirming as she felt herself losing control. Without warning his lips devoured hers and he thrust himself into her, setting an unbearably pleasurable pace, smiling as Misha moaning into his mouth. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, her hands on his backside urging him deeper as she kissed him hungrily. He complied, grunting in her ear as he felt himself hitting that spot that drove her crazy. She couldn't stop it, throwing her head back she covered her mouth and screamed into her palm as she climaxed, her chest heaving as they rode through it. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled herself up so that her lips were crushed against his, her lustful eyes locked with his as she turned so she was on her hands and knees in front of him. They moaned in unison at the pleasure this new position brought them both, Misha moaning loudly into her pillow as his fingers dug into her hips. He roughly grabbed her shoulder and pulled her up against him, his arm keeping her in place as his other hand travelled down and teased her bud, nibbling her ear as he felt himself nearing his end. His hot breath against her neck made her shiver as his arm tightened around her, fingers bringing her close. A few more thrusts of his hips was all it took to send them both over the edge, collapsing onto the bed in each other's arms.

‘I love you.’ he said softly, his arms holding her close to him.

‘I love you too.’ She replied, smiling at him as she placed a delicate kiss on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice long update. Hope you enjoy :)

Misha couldn’t wait to leave the ship as they landed in Nevarro, throwing her arms around Cara’s neck as the woman sprinted up to meet them. The two women chuckled together as Din walked down the ramp with the Child in the crook of his arm, cooing happily when he saw Cara.

‘Well, it’s nice to see you both in one piece.’ She stated as she gave the Mandalorian a friendly pat on the arm ‘So what's happened since we last spoke?’

Misha’s expression changed, throwing Din a sideways glance before smiling at Cara again and throwing her arm over the woman's shoulder.

‘We’ll catch you up.’ she replied ‘Once I’ve had a drink.’ Misha finished with a chuckle.

‘Well you know I’m in.’ Cara replied as they headed towards the town, Din behind them shaking his head in amusement.

They walked into the local tavern, heads turning as the two women and the Mandalorian took a seat in one of the many booths that littered the place. One of the servers brought them a bottle of Spotchka and Cara wasted no time pouring them both a glass.

‘Cheers.’ She said as their glasses clinked together.

As the hours passed the cantina’s clientele started to thin and the air quietened, the ones remaining in it until close. Din left to catch up with Greef, hoping that the guild leader might have some easy work for him to earn a few extra credits.

‘So now that it’s just us girls’ started Cara as she sipped at her drink ‘What’s been happening with you two?’

‘We’re good.’ stated Misha, hoping that the woman would drop the subject.

‘I saw the look that you gave him when I asked earlier.’ she pushed ‘Something happened.’

‘I don’t want to talk about it.’

‘Come on.’ She wasn’t backing down ‘Din almost get himself killed again?’

‘We both did.’

‘Well, now you have to tell me. What war wounds have you collected?

‘I was shot, lost a baby and I was stabbed.’ Replied Misha coldly, downing her drink and pouring another.

‘You lost a what now?’ Cara’s eyes widened in shock ‘You and Mando lost a baby? What happened?

‘When I was shot we discovered I was pregnant.’ she started, thumbing the rim of her glass as she spoke ‘When I was around 8 months along we decided to settle on Sorgan for a while so I could have the baby. The ship was attacked when we arrived and we crashed. Din sustained a serious head injury that put him in a coma for almost a month and I sustained a trauma to my belly resulting in a miscarriage.’

‘Shit.’ Cara downed her own drink, swallowing thickly as she poured another.

‘When Din woke up and learned that we’d lost our daughter he blamed himself and we started to drift apart. It took me getting stabbed and almost dying for him to realise what a nerf herder he’d been.’ she continued ‘We really are good now though Cara. We’ve started to heal together. Move on so to speak.’

‘Do you want to try again?’

‘Hmmm?’

‘A baby. Do you want to try for another?’

‘I don’t know. I haven’t really thought about it.’ Replied Misha, giving Cara an awkward smile as she sipped at her drink again ‘We didn’t really try for the last one. Just sort of happened.’

‘Well, let me tell you what's going to happen!’ stated Cara as she took Misha’s hand in hers ‘I am going to take the kid off your hands for a while. Give you both a chance to spend some time together, just the two of you.’

‘Cara no…’

‘This isn’t up for negotiation.’ she interrupted ‘Take some time. You both need to focus on each other.’

Greef and Din entered the tavern just as Cara finished, the older giggling with the child as the Mandalorian slipped onto the bench beside Misha, his gloved hand resting on her knee and giving it a gentle squeeze.

‘Give him over.’ stated Cara as she motioned for Karga to hand her the kid ‘You buddy are gonna stay with me for a while.’

‘What? No…’

‘Mando I know that you two have been through hell and back. You need time to focus on someone other than the kid for once. He’ll be safe with me and the boss.’

‘I could set you both up with a room in the local Inn. It’s lovely since the Marshall here cleaned up the town.’ suggested Greef ‘You can both sleep in a proper bed for once.’

The idea sounded heavenly to Misha, her eyes drifting to Din as she gave him her signature ‘please can we’ expression. Letting out a sigh he looked at the kid who was already fast asleep against Cara’s chest, her thumb rubbing circles into his back as she stared at the Mandalorian.

‘Thank you.’ he replied, lacing his fingers with Misha’s ‘That would be nice.’

‘I will sort it right away.’ Exclaimed the man as he jumped to his feet ‘Give me an hour and then meet me outside the Inn.’

They nodded at the man, watching as he practically skipped out the Cantina and disappeared into the evening. Cara stayed with them, talking of her ventures in cleaning up the town of Imperial trash and how she had not seen the armourer since Gideon’s attack. When the hour passed they said their goodbyes and made their way to the Inn where, sure enough, Greef was waiting outside for them.

‘I got you the penthouse.’ he stated ‘Nice and private up there. You have it for as long as you want or need it my friends.’

‘Thank you.’ said Micha and Din in unison, a small smile tugging at her lips as they said their goodbyes and entered the building.

The clerk handed them the key and pointed them in the direction of the private lift that took them to their room. They made their way up to it, the doors sliding open to reveal a simple room. There was a large bed in the centre of the wall to their right with a kitchen directly opposite, the wall across from them lined with a long glass window that overlooked the lava flats beyond. Directly next to them on their right was a larger door that led to the fresher, the whole roomed tiled from floor to ceiling and with a shower at one end and a bath at the other.

‘Not much of a view.’ Misha joked as she motioned at the window, stepping inside as she studied the room more closely.

A couch sat just in front of the large window with two piles of clothes sitting on it and upon closer inspection, Misha realised were their own.

‘Well if it’s okay with you. I’m going to take a shower.’ she stated, stopping by the door ‘Feel free to join me.’ she said as she gave him a mischievous grin.

Removing his helmet Din smiled at his wife and watched as she slipped into the fresher, the mirror at just the right angle for him to see her peel off her clothes. He removed his armour followed by his flight suit, standing just in his underwear as his eyes drifted back to the now steamed up mirror. Misha’s form was little more than a blur to him now.

The water felt great against her skin as she washed off the grime that came with space travel, a grin crossing her lips as she felt two strong arms wrap around her and pull her flush against warm, wet skin. She hummed quietly as she ground her behind into his hips, squeaking as hands grabbed her hips and spun her around, pinning her against the cold tiles. Din’s eyes were dark and hungry, his tongue running along his bottom lip as his hand fingers slipped along her thigh and into her. Misha moaned as she squeezed her eyes shut, her knees wobbling as he thrust his fingers in deep, hitting a spot that made her toes curl. It was bringing her to completion way sooner than she wanted, grabbing his wrist she stopped him and crushed her lips against his as she took his length in her hand, sliding her hand up and down as their tongues danced.

‘Why did you stop me.’ he whispered in her ear as his lips travelled down her neck.

‘Because I don’t want to yet.’ She said ‘Not yet.’

‘But I want you to.’ he interjected, his hand grabbing her wrist and pinning it to the wall behind her.

He resumed his work, watching as Misha bit her lip and arched her back from the pleasure his fingers were providing. She let out a guttural moan as she orgasmed, her hand’s movements getting more frenzied as her muscles contracted and retracted around his fingers. Her pleasured cries drove Din crazy. Grabbing her behind he lifted her up and thrust himself deep into her, her legs wrapping around his waist as she gasped from a mixture of pleasure and pain. Her hands searched blinding for something to anchor herself to as his movements got faster, reaching places he never had before and she moaned louder than she ever had before. They lost themselves in it, letting themselves spill out the sounds they’d always held in before. Din buried his head in her the crook of her kneck as he felt the head inside him rising, his thrusts becoming more determined and precise, hitting her in just the right place to send her over the edge again. They climaxed together, the water washing away the sweat as they panted against each other, lips drinking each other in as they came down from their fevered high.

‘Well we’re definitely going to do that again.’ said Misha, her breathing coming in heavy gasps as she let her head fall back against the tiles.

‘Yes.’ was Din’s reply, placing a kiss on her jaw as he stepped out the shower and left her to finished washing.

They stayed at the Inn for almost a month, having dinner with Cara, Greef and the child each evening before returning to their room. They made the most of their time together, feeling their worries dissolve each night they spent in each other's arms.

‘He was no trouble,’ stated Cara as she handed the child over to Din.

‘So how about now?’ asked Misha, smirking at the woman who unconsciously stared longingly at the kid.

‘Come again?’ spluttered Cara as she was pulled out of her reverie.

‘Do you do the baby thing now?’

‘I wouldn’t go that far.’ Cara chuckled, pulling Misha into a hug ‘Take care of yourselves.’ she finished as she nodded at the Mandalorian.

‘We will.’ Replied the Mandalorian as he stepped up the ramp, leaving Misha and Cara alone.

‘Thank you Cara.’ she started ‘For everything. I don’t think either of us realised how much we needed a break from… well from everything.’

‘You’re welcome.’ She replied, smiling at Misha as she watched her walk into the ship.

§

2 weeks later…

Misha finished clearing up after breakfast just as Din climbed down the ladder, the child in the crook of his arm chirping away happily. She smiled sweetly as Din placed the kid on the floor and walked towards her, his Beskar helmet tilting to one side as he smiled at her. Misha dashed for the fresher, emptying her stomach of what she’d just eaten as sweat beaded down her face. Din dashed to her side, placing his hands on her shoulders as she wiped her face and leaned back against the cold metal wall.

‘You okay?’

‘Think I’m coming down with something.’ She replied.

‘Wouldn’t be surprised after the Skug Hole we just left.’ he joked, helping Misha to her feet and rubbing her arm affectionately.

Misha smiled at him sweetly. It was the 3rd time this week she’d been sick but she had no other symptoms.

‘I’ll pull my scanner out later and check myself over.’ she replied, planting a soft kiss on his Beskar cheek.

Once she was done cleaning the ship she put the kid down for a nap and retrieved her mediscanner from her pack. After her old one had been destroyed, Cara had managed to source her a new one and Misha had been overjoyed. It was better than her old one. More advanced and capable of supplying a much more accurate diagnosis but up until now she’d not had any reason to use it, which in reality she had been glad of. Turning the instrument on she waved it over herself before turning it around so she could read the result. Her heart started to race, her palms sweat as she threw the scanner in her pack and stood. The ship started to groan and creak as the landing gear slid free and the Crest settled on the ground below. Din slid down the latter, the sound of his boots hitting the ground making Misha jump, a small squeal escaped her lips as she looked up at him in fright.

‘Sorry.’ he said as he stepped towards her.

‘Where are we?’ She asked, her heart still racing as she watched the Mandalorian grab his weapons.

‘Lah’mu’ he replied.

‘Why?’

‘Sparsely populated.’ he stated ‘We have enough supplies to last us a month or so. We should be safe here.’

‘Then why are you armed for battle?’

‘Can’t be too careful my love.’ he replied ‘I am going to take a look around. There’s a village close by. I won’t be long’

Misha nodded, watching as Din lowered the Cargo bay door before turning his head to look at her.

‘Whatever you do, do not open these doors for anyone. Stay in the ship.’

Misha nodded again and watched as he left, wincing as the door slammed shut behind him. She busied herself by playing with the child, amazed at how much joy rolling a ball around the floor brought him. Din returned a little over an hour later, putting his weapons away, he sat beside his wife and watched as the child squealed with excitement as his ball rolled back to him.

‘What was the village like?’ She asked as Din removed his helmet.

‘Friendly.’ he replied, running a gloved hand through his mess of curls ‘Certainly not a threat to us. They invited us to take lodgings.’

‘What did you tell them?’

‘I thanked them but said that we were fine here on the ship.’

Misha felt a little disappointed with his reply. The idea of a proper bed seemed too good to pass up but she understood why. Here he could protect them better. Pushing herself to her feet she felt another wave of nausea hit her, running to the fresher just in time to throw up bile and once again comforting hands came to rest on her shoulders.

‘There’s a doctor in the village.’ Din stated as he helped Misha stand.

‘It's fine.’ she replied ‘I checked myself over earlier and it's just a bug.’ she replied ‘I’ll be good as new in a few days.’

Din seemed to accept her answer, helping her to the bed where she lowered herself down and curled up under the blanket.

‘I’ll take care of the kid.’ He stated, placing a kiss on her forehead ‘You rest.’

Misha didn’t argue. She was exhausted. Closing her eyes she felt herself drift off quickly into a dreamless sleep. Two weeks passed and Misha managed to hide her illness from the Mandalorian well, or so she thought, only the child seeing her when she was sick and eventually the episodes eased. They had strayed into the village a few times, the residents reminding Misha of Sorgan and she found herself pining for its familiar trees and friendly people. For the part of her heart that she’d left on that planet. They finished eating together, the child cooing away as he sucked on the Mythosaur pendant that Din had given him. Misha had finished clearing up when she felt it coming, darting to the fresher and losing everything she had just eaten.

‘That's it.’ said Din suddenly as he jumped to his feet ‘I’m taking you to see the doctor in the village.’

‘Din no that’s not necessary.’

‘You have been unwell since we arrived.’ he spat ‘Don’t think I haven’t noticed.’

‘Din I don’t need to see a doctor.’

‘Why?’

‘Because I know what’s wrong with me.’ she replied, her heart in her throat as Din’s expression changed.

‘What?’ 

She lowered herself onto the mattress, eyes fixed on the floor as she planned her words out carefully in her mind.

‘Misha, you’re scaring me what is it?’

‘I…’ she paused, the word was on the tip of her tongue yet she couldn’t bring herself to say it.

‘You… what?’

Her eyes drifted up to his, moss green orbs locked with his brown ones as his brow knitted together in concern. She was scared to tell him. Scared of how he’d react but she knew that she couldn’t keep it from him any longer.

‘I’m… pregnant.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

Din’s jaw dropped. Misha watched him carefully, she could almost hear the thoughts going through his head as he processed what she’d just told him. His lips moved but no words followed, his extended silence making her more nervous about what he would say when he did finally speak.

‘Are you sure?’ He said finally, his expression impossible to read.

‘Yes.’ she replied, heart stuttering in her chest.

He returned to silence, his eyes darting about as the gravity of what he’d learned started to pull, tears forming in his eyes. Finally, his brown orbs settled on her, his hand grabbing the back of her head and pulling her into a kiss as he let out a sob.

‘That's wonderful.’ he said finally, peppering her with kisses as he placed his callused hand on her belly.

‘You’re not upset?’

‘Why would I be?’

‘It’s so soon after…’ she paused, her heart aching as she remembered the tiny creature she’d birthed ‘So soon after we lost her.’

Din shoulders tensed at her statement, his smile dropping as he thought about what his wife had just said. Was it wrong that he was so happy? That he felt like this new baby would somewhat fill the hole that losing their daughter had left?

‘No one could replace her.’ he said finally, his eyes fixed on his hand that rested on her belly ‘But this baby is exactly what we need.’

‘Are you sure?’ she asked nervously, her voice shaking as she felt tears forming.

‘Never been more sure of anything in my life.’ he replied, smiling at her sweetly ‘Well apart from knowing that I love you.’

He kissed her again, taking her face in his hands as they drank each other in before they finally pulled away, Din resting his forehead against hers.

‘How far along?’ he asked suddenly, his thumb rubbing circles on her stomach.

‘Um around 6 weeks.’ she replied, grinning at him ‘Or at least that’s what the scanner says.’

‘Why didn’t you tell me?’

‘I was scared.’ she replied, shrugging her shoulders ‘I was worried you wouldn’t be happy.’

‘I’m taking you to Sorgan.’

‘Wait what?’ Misha gave him a bemused look ‘Why?’

‘I can’t put you and our child at risk.’ he stated, his tone a little frenzied ‘We lost our daughter because I put you at risk. I won’t let that happen again.’

‘You’re going to stay with me though right?’

‘I will.’ he replied and Misha relaxed a little ‘But I will need to leave from time to time to keep the Imp’s off of our scent.’

‘No Din, you can’t go galavanting off and leaving me.’ Growled Misha ‘I can’t go through this alone again.’

‘You won’t be I promise.’ he stated, cupping her cheek with his free hand ‘But I still have a duty to find the kids kind. We’ve been so focused on trying to keep hidden from the Empire that we’ve lost sight of what’s best for him.’

Misha felt a pang of guilt at his words, her eyes drifting to the small Green child that was sat watching their exchange with great fascination. Large eyes studying them carefully as he cooed happily.

‘Please.’ said Din suddenly ‘I need to know that you’re safe.’

‘Okay.’ she replied quietly, placing a gentle kiss on his lips before pulling him into a hug.

§

Omera was surprised to see the Razor Crest fly overhead, the villagers shouting with joy as the ship landed in its usual spot just outside of the village. She sprinted to the craft, Winta at her side squealing with excitement as they saw the ramp of the ship lowering. They beamed as Din and Misha emerged, the child waddling at Din’s feet and squealing when he saw Winta at her mother's side.

‘Wasn’t excepting to see you both back so soon.’

‘It’s good to see you to Omera.’ replied Misha, smiling as she pulled the woman into a hug.

‘What brings you back here? She asked, her eyes flitting between them both.

‘Misha’s pregnant.’ Din replied, giving his wife a sideways glance and smiling at her from beneath his helmet.

‘Oh my!’ replied Omera as she pulled the younger woman into a hug ‘That’s wonderful.’

‘I wondered if it would be okay for her to stay here. At least until she has the baby.’

‘Of course!’ Exclaimed Omera and she grabbed Misha’s hand and pulled her towards the village ‘I actually have a surprise for you both.’ she said as they made the short walk back.

‘What’s that?’ Asked Misha as she looked at Omera suspiciously.

‘Well after your last visit we thought that perhaps you may come back more often.’ she started, the houses becoming visible through the line of trees ‘So we built a guest hut in case you did decide to return.’

‘Omera!!.’

‘This way you both can have some privacy and you can stay as long as you want.’

Misha was shocked, her eyes welling with tears as they came to a stop outside the freshly built hut. Still holding her Misha’s hand, Omera led her inside, smiling as she watched the woman look around in awe of the space. Din walked in after them, his expression was impossible to read behind his Beskar mask.

‘Thank you.’ he replied, placing the pack on his shoulder down and stepping further into the house.

‘Will you be staying too?’

‘I will.’ he replied plainly ‘But I will need to leave from time to time also.’ he finished.

Omera just nodded, smiling at them both before turning to Misha and placing a friendly hand on her shoulder.

‘We are so glad to have you back.’ she said sweetly ‘I will leave you both to settle in.’

Misha nodded, pulling her into a hug before watching her leave. Her eyes came to settle on Din, watching as he slipped off his helmet and placed it on the counter beside him. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her close to him, chuckling at the squeak that escaped her lips as their body's bumped together. He placed a soft kiss on her lips, humming in delight as she ran her slender fingers through his curls.

‘You need a hair cut.’ she joked, grabbing a handful and tugging it playfully.

‘Perhaps later.’ he replied, kissing her again and resting his head on her shoulder.

§

8 months later…

‘Did Mando mention when he’d be returning?’ asked Omera as she helped Misha sit.

‘He said he would be a few days. Week at the most. It’s been a week.’ she growled, rubbing her swollen belly ‘He better be back soon or he won’t live to see this baby.’

Omera chuckled, giving Misha’s arm an affectionate squeeze before walking back into the house. Misha sat brewing. Her fuse had been short since Din upped and left on a personal mission, not telling her where he was going or why he needed to leave. She’d been angrier he had chosen to leave just as she was about to drop. She was full-term now. The baby could arrive at any moment and Din decided to disappear. Screaming pulled her from her brooding, her eyes glancing up to see the children chasing the kid as he wobbled along with a frog in his mouth and she felt her anger melt away at the sight of the child playing. As the sun fell behind the trees the villagers said their goodnights, Omera and Misha remaining by the fire for a while longer as they watched it dance, smiling as its heat licked their skin.

‘Ow.’ said Misha suddenly as a pain shot across her belly.

‘You okay?’ Omera said as she gave her a concerned look.

‘Yeah.’ Misha gave her a smile, pushing herself to her feet ‘I think I ate too much. I’m going to retire. See you in the morning.’

She limped back to the house, rubbing her back as she grabbed the counter for support. Another pain shot across her stomach and Misha squeezed her eyes shut, rubbing her bump.

‘No little one not now.’ she replied, ‘Your daddy’s not back yet.’

§

Omera was woken by the frantic shaking of her shoulders, Winta above her with wild eyes.

‘Momma come quick.’

‘What is it?’ she asked, sitting up in her bed as she rubbed her tired eyes.

‘Cara’s back and she brought Mando.’ Winta’s expression made Omera’s stomach twist into knots ‘He’s hurt, Mumma. He’s hurt bad.’

Omera grabbed her coat and threw it over her shoulders, darting out of the door into the cold night air. Cara was holding Din’s bloodied body in her arms, her chest heaving as the other villagers huddled around them.

‘What happened?’

‘We were attacked.’ she stated, her voice wobbling ‘He’s in a bad way.’

‘Get him into my house.’ she ordered, her hands shaking.

‘Omera!’ came another voice, as Stoke came sprinting up to her.

‘What is it?’

‘Misha!!’ he panted as he tried to catch his breath ‘She’s in labour.’

Omera’s eyes flicked to the Mandalorian’s limp form being carried across to her home, Cara’s hands firmly pressed on a wound to his abdomen. An older woman came to stand by her side, a kind smile crossed her face as she placed a comforting hand on Omera’s arm.

‘Go to her.’ she said softly ‘I will tend to the Mandalorian. Come when you can.’

Omera nodded. Wasting no time darting off to Misha’s hut, her heart racing as she found the woman in her bed glistening in sweat, her cheeks flushed as she tried to breath through the pain.

‘It’s coming.’ she cried.

§

The labour was easier than last time. Winta stayed at Misha’s side as she pushed her child into the world, wiping her brow sweetly as she gave her kind words of encouragement. Omera scooped the infant into her arms, carrying it over to the bowl of water that Winta had fetched and gently cleaned it. It wailed, face furious and the sound was the most beautiful thing Misha had ever heard.

‘What is is.’ she asked, her chest heaving as she watched Omera work.

‘It’s a girl.’ she replied with a smile, turning to face her with the bundle in her arms.

Sitting on the edge of the bed Omera passed the baby to Misha, smiling as the woman cradled the child in her arms, tears of joy rolling down her cheeks.

‘Hey you.’ she sobbed as she gently stroked her tiny cheek.

‘She’s perfect.’

‘She is.’ Misha replied, her eyes remaining fixed on her baby ‘I can’t wait for your daddy to meet you.’ she finished as she looked up at the other woman.

Omera’s face dropped, remembering the state that Din had been in when he’d returned a few hours ago. Misha saw this and her stomach twisted, heart racing as she studied Omera’s expression.

‘What is it?’

‘Cara has brought Mando back but he’s hurt.’ she replied, heart, slamming against her ribs ‘He’s in a bad way.’

‘Take me to him.’

‘You’ve just had a baby!’

‘Omera, take me to my husband!’

Misha nearly collapsed when she saw him, his body a mess and his breathing coming in short shallow gasps. His helmet turned to look at her, Cara stood at his side with a grim expression on her face. Omera stayed by the doorway, the baby in her arms and tears slipping down her cheeks as she watched Misha battle with the scene in front of her. She walked to his side, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking his battered hand in hers.

‘I’ve done what I can for him.’ came a voice, Misha’s eyes remaining fixed on her husband.

‘Can I have a moment alone with him please.’ she stated, her voice trembling.

No one spoke, they just left, Cara standing at the doorway a moment and feeling her heartbreak for them. Then she turned, her eyes growing wide at the sight of Omera holding a baby in her arms. Misha removed Din’s helmet, placing a kiss on his lips as she sobbed, dropping the helmet on the floor and cupping his face in her hands.

‘I’m sorry.’ he said weakly, tears carving paths through the dirt on his cheeks. 

‘Shhh don’t speak.’ she hushed ‘Save your strength.’

She rested her forehead against his, wiping his tears with her thumbs as she held him. His eyes were growing heavy, his eyes darkening at the edges as he felt himself drifting. Breathing was so hard and he was so tired. Too tired. Misha watched him as he struggled, her heart breaking as she saw how he fought for each breath he took.

‘You can’t leave now.’ she said sadly, holding his face in her hands as she looked at him ‘You haven’t met your daughter yet.’

His eyes grew wide, letting out a sob as he took in a shaky breath.

‘We have a daughter?’

‘Yes.’ she smiled, kissing him sweetly.

‘Can I see her?’

Misha nodded, standing from the bed and stepping out of the room quickly where Omera stood with the baby still bundled up in her arms. Holding her hands out she took the baby and carried her into the room, smiling sweetly at Din as she sat beside him and laying the baby down on her lap so he could look at her. His eyes brightened at the sight of his daughter, a wide smile crossing his lips as he looked up at his wife.

‘She’s perfect.’ he said quietly, taking on of her tiny hand in his.

‘We need to think of a name.’

‘Whatever you want.’ he chuckled, the action making him cough.

‘I thought perhaps Mila.’ She smiled as she looked at her daughters sleeping face ‘It was my mother's name.’

‘I like it.’ he replied with a smile, his eyes growing heavy again.

Misha's stomach sank, his breathing was getting weaker and weaker by the second. He was fading fast. She grabbed his hand and held it tightly, bringing it to her lips as she quietly sobbed.

‘Please.’ she breathed ‘We need you.’

Din said nothing. His eyes rolled back, his body went limp and Misha screamed, the child wailed as its mother sobbed.


	5. Chapter 5

Omera rushed into the room, making sure she didn’t look at the Mandalorian as she grabbed the baby and tried to console Misha. Feeling blind she found the mans mouth, holding her hand above it and breathing a sigh of relief when she felt hot uneven breaths against her palm.

‘Misha… Misha calm down.’ she pleaded ‘You’re scaring the baby. Misha, he's breathing.’

Omera’s statement managed to somewhat ground her. Her eyes drifted to her wailing baby, its face scrunched and red as she cried and Misha felt herself at a loss for what to do.

‘She needs to be fed.’ stated Omera seeing the other woman’s confusion ‘Come. Sit over here and I’ll show you.’

‘I… I need to cover his face first.’ she stuttered, grabbing Din’s helmet and gently placing it over his head again.

Omera then led her over to a chair in the corner of the room, placing Mila back in Misha’s arms and instructing her on what she needed to do. She turned to leave and Misha panicked, her eyes growing wide as she grabbed Omera’s wrist.

‘Don’t leave me.’ She pleaded, tears welling up in her eyes.

‘I won’t.’ she replied, taking the other woman’s hand and giving it a gentle squeeze ‘I was going to fetch Cara and Lan. Mando needs tending and I know Cara’s worried too.’

Misha nodded, watching as Omera stepped out for a moment before returning with Cara and an older woman who she assumed was Lan. Lan started to fuss over the Mandalorian, tending to his wounds with salves and checking bandages. Cara on the other hand made a b-line for her, dropping to her knees at her side and watching as the tiny in fact suckled.

‘Misha I can’t believe…’ she choked, her eyes filling with happy tears as she gently stroked the Childs soft hair.

‘She’s got Din’s hair.’ Said Misha, allowing her to smile at the tiny creature in her arms ‘His golden skin too.’

Cara smiled, giving her friend’s hand a squeeze before letting her eyes travel to the unconscious Mandalorian in the bed.

‘What happened Cara?’ Misha asked suddenly, taking the other woman by surprise.

‘Um… Uh…’ Cara fumbled for the words, her eyes flicking from side to side as she remembered what she saw ‘Din received word from a traveller in the local town during a drop that a Mandalorian clan had settled on a nearby planet. He came to Nevarro and asked me to come along. Turned out to be an ambush, hunters looking for the child and unfortunately, Mando ended up taking on a big guy that managed to get in a few blows before he killed him. Guy managed to get him where the Beskar doesn’t protect him. They knew where he was vulnerable.’

Misha shivered at Cara’s tale but her eyes remained on her daughter. She studied her, her slightly tanned skin and dark brown curls. As she allowed herself to relax slightly she felt all the pain start to hit her. She ached all over but as she looked at the ring being in her arms, it made the pain worth it. Lan finished what she was doing and came to stand in front of the two women, Omera at her side and she gave them both a grim look.

‘I am not going to sugar coat it for you. He's in a bad way.’ she started, giving Misha a sympathetic smile as she noticed the infant in her arms ‘He’s got a fight ahead of him… But it looks like he has something to fight for.’ she motioned at the child ‘I have cleaned and redressed his wounds and applied a salve that should stay away infection. Unfortunately, we have no Bacta so his wounds will scar. Hopefully, tomorrow will reveal more.’

With that, she left the two women. When Misha finished feeding Mila she handed her to Omera, taking her place beside her husband again and taking a limp hand in her own. She held it to her lips whilst making a silent prayer, to any possible deity that might be listening and might take pity on her.

§

Din managed to make it through the night. A week passed and he was starting to get stronger, his wounds healing well but he struggled to stay conscious for longer than a few minutes, the blood loss taking a serious toll on him. Omera helped Misha with the child and her daughter, taking them off her hands every so often so that she could get some sleep even if it was only for a few hours at a time.

‘How are you feeling today?’ she asked as she sat down on the chair beside Din’s bed.

Din pushed himself up so that his top half was leant against the wall behind him. It was the first time in a while that Misha had seen him fully conscious and aware of his surroundings, the memory of his pained glassy eyes haunting her.

‘Sore.’ he replied, giving her a small smile ‘But I don’t feel like I’m on death’s door.’

‘You had us scared for a moment there Din.’ she replied, her voice wobbling a little as she spoke ‘Why did you leave?’

‘I’m sorry.’ he started, his eyes dropping to his hands ‘I shouldn’t have left. I know that now. It’s just… the description of the Mandalorians that the traveller gave me.’ he paused, his throat bobbing ‘It sounded like my covert. I had to know for sure.’

Misha’s heart sunk a little. She could see how much not knowing where they had ended up pained him and she felt a pang of guilt at how angry she had been with him. His eyes drifted back up to his wife, his heart lightening at the sight of her smiling back at him.

‘Well if you’re feeling a bit better. Perhaps you’d like to hold your daughter?’

Din’s eyes lit up at this, nodding as tears started to form and he watched as Misha stepped out of the room. She returned a few moments later with a tiny bundle in her arms, tiny feet emerging from it as quiet little squeaks escaped tiny lips. Misha beamed at her husband as she sat down on the bed beside him, carefully passing Mila to him.

‘That’s it.’ she said as she pulled her hands away ‘Support her head.’ she finished as she moved his hand.

He stared at the tiny creature with wide, tear-filled eyes. His heart pounded in his chest as he took in every feature of her face, letting out a sob as her tiny fingers wrapped around his finger. Silence reigned over them for some time, the Mandalorian in awe of this person that he’d helped create and he felt his heart expand.

‘Din?’ Misha tilted her head as she watched him, noticing the tears that slipped down his cheeks ‘You okay?’

‘I… Uh.’ he finally let his eyes leave his daughter and settle on her ‘She’s perfect.’

She smiled, her heart fluttering in her chest at her husband's words ‘She is.’ she replied as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

‘I will do whatever it takes to protect you all.’ he stated, choking on a sob.

‘We know.’ she replied, resting her head against his as they both looked down at their daughter.

§

2 months later…

‘Are you ever going to put that baby down?’ teased Misha as she approached Din.

‘Never.’ he chuckled, cooing at the child as she grasped at his gloved hand.

‘You big Beskar softie.’ she teased as she lay a kiss on the top of his helmet.

Mila babbled at her father as her wide eyes stared up at him, wriggling in his arms as her brow knitted together in concentration as her small fingers tugged at the fingertip of his glove. Misha watched him for a few minutes, a familiar coo floating up from her feet and she looked down to see the child at her feet and she scooped him up. Laying a soft kiss on his wrinkled little head. His hands grasped at Mila and she walked over to the chair beside Din, letting the kid stand on her knees as he placed a gentle hand on Mila’s head.

‘He’s really taken to her.’ she said, smiling as she watched him gently stroke her hair.

‘Yes he has.’ replied Din, his voice cracking a little.

‘What is it?’

‘We still need to return him to the Jedi.’ he replied, his visor looking straight at her as he spoke ‘We need to decide whether we continue our life together on the Razor Crest or stay here.’

Misha knew this conversation was coming but she still wasn’t prepared. She didn’t want to leave, space was no place to raise a child but she also knew that their presence here meant that the villagers were always at risk. After Din had returned almost dead Misha had made him promise that he wouldn’t leave her behind again, even if that meant taking the baby halfway across the universe.

‘Din…’

‘Wait!’ he interrupted ‘Let me finish.’

He shifted Mila in his arms so that he could face Misha completely, his breathing a little heavier as he formed the words on his tongue.

‘You should stay here on Sorgan.’ he started.

‘Din…’

‘I will continue to try and find clues as to where the Jedi are. Once the boy is returned to them, I will set this life aside and build a new one with you and the baby here.’ He paused studying her expression before continuing ‘I’m tired, Misha. Tired of living on the run. Our daughter has opened my eyes to the life I can have… that I want to have.’

‘It could be weeks, months, years before you get a substantial lead on where the Jedi are.’ she growled ‘You will miss out on everything!’

‘I won’t be gone all the time’ he retaliated ‘I won’t leave until I hear word of any strong leads on the Jedi.’

‘No.’

‘Misha!’

‘I said no Din.’ she sobbed, her throat tightening as she spoke ‘The last time you left you came back half-dead, you almost didn’t meet her.’ she spat, motioning at the baby in his arms ‘Have you ever stopped to think that maybe he wants to stay with us?’

‘I have no doubt that he does.’ he replied calmly, eyes settling on the child on her lap ‘But the empire will always hunt him and that puts you, him, the baby… the whole damn village at risk. I won’t lose her too!’

Misha opened her mouth to speak but no words left her lips, her heart shattering at the mention of the baby they had lost. Standing from her chair she placed the boy down and left, unable to face him. Din let out a sigh as he watched her leave. He wasn’t sure what else he could do, he knew he was right but he understood his wife’s frustration too. There was never going to be a simple answer.

§

‘Where are the kids?’ asked Misha as she followed Din through the woods.

‘They’re with Omera.’ he replied as he continued through the trees.

‘Din where are we going?’ She growled, annoyance filling her tone.

‘You’ll see.’ he replied ‘It’s just ahead.’

They came to a clearing and Misha gasped. Lights hung from branches in the trees, a fire raged in the centre and blankets and cushions lay neatly positioned on one side of it.

‘What is this?’ She asked as they walked over to the blankets.

‘I felt bad after our argument earlier.’ he started, pulling off his helmet and holding it under his arm ‘We haven’t spent much time together since the baby and my dramatic return. I thought perhaps we could take a few hours for ourselves.’

‘I wondered why you’d donned just your flight-suit and your helmet. Was concerned that it was a new fashion choice that you were trying.’

Din chuckled as he lowered himself onto the soft quilt, pulling her with him as he shifted along to make room for her. They both leant back onto the cushions, stars twinkling overhead as they lay there and admired them. The crackling of the fire and the rusting of branches were the only sounds to grace their ears for some time before Din turned his head to look at Misha, admiring her beauty in the firelight. He rolled onto his side, pushing himself up onto his elbow so he could place a soft kiss on her lips, the action making her heart flutter as she turned into it. He grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him so that their bodies were flush against each other, Misha moaning as he then puller her leg over his hip and rolled her onto her back. Grinding his hips against her he let his lips leave hers and travel down the delicate skin on her neck. Misha could feel his arousal growing, biting her lip as she masterfully unfastened his suit and slipped her hand inside, fingers travelling over new and old scars as they made their way further down. Din growled against her as he felt soft fingers surround his length, slowly stroking his arousal and he kissed her hard. His hips bucked, panting as her grip tightened. He pulled her dress up and revealed her own arousal, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above his head before pushing her underwear aside filling her to the hilt. She gasped, biting his neck as he rocked his hips back and forth, starting slowly before increasing as she kissed him hungrily. He pounded her at a maddening pace for what felt like hours, her toes curling as she felt herself teetering on the edge.

‘Shit.’ she breathed as her back arched.

His breath warmed her cheek as he slowed his pace but pushed himself deeper, nibbling her ear as he edged towards his own peak. It only took a few more thrusts to sent them both over the edge, the two of them moaning loudly into the night air as they collapsed into each other's arms.

‘I’m still mad at you.’ she chuckled, kissing his chin.

‘I know.’ he replied, pulling her closer and placing a soft kiss on her forehead ‘But thought I would at least try.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

3 Months later…

Mila squealed with excitement as the Razor Crest flew overhead, her brown eyes huge as her tiny hands grasped at the air. Misha sprinted to the clearing, her heart racing as she approached the familiar ship, its ramp lowered and the pilot emerging from within. She sprinted to his side, throwing her free arm around his neck as she pulled him into a hug.

‘Where’s my precious girl.’ he said softly as he pulled Mila from his wife’s arm, raising her in the air as she wriggled with glee.

‘What about me?’ she joked, giving him a playful punch.

‘You will always be my beloved.’ he replied.

Resting Mila on his hip he followed his wife back to the village, his free hand wrapped around her waist as they walked through the tree line towards the place they had come to call home. Omera and Winta practically skipped up to them, the child in the young girl's arms squealing at the sight of the Mandalorian.

‘Welcome back.’ said Omera sweetly, her eyes flitting between Din and Misha ‘Here let me take her.’ she continued, holding her arms out.

Din handed her Mila, giving Omera a small nod before following his wife who pulled towards their house with eagerness. They’d hardly made it through the door before frenzied hands started to remove his Beskar armour, the helmet coming off almost instantly as their lips devoured each other hungrily. She made quick work of removing his flight suit, slipping it over his shoulders as she placed kisses along his toned pecks and down his abs, her tongue tracing along the waistband of his pants as he sucked in a breath. She snaked her fingers around the material and pulled it down over his hips, his erection springing free as Misha licked her lips in anticipation. Her eyes locked with his as she took him in her mouth, head bobbing as she watched his face contort in pure pleasure. His hand grabbed a fist full of her hair as his head fell back against the wall behind him and she hummed with delight as she devoured him, her own arousal burning between her thighs as his grip on her hair tightened. Letting out a guttural growl he yanked her head back, his lust-filled eyes locked with hers as he grabbed he pulled her to her feet, crushing his lips against her. Misha wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she deepened the kiss, her breath catching in her throat as Din grabbed her thighs and wrapped them around his waist as he carried her into the bedroom. Throwing her down onto the bed he grabbed the grabbed the waistband of her pants and pulled them off, the moment taking her underwear with them and then he dropped to his knees. She almost screamed as he tasted her, relishing her with his tongue as she gripped the sheets till her knuckles were white. Slipping two fingers into her heat he smiled as she sobbed, a hand now gripping his hair as she urged him on. The combination of his fingers and mouth sent her spiralling, her walls tightening around him as she orgasmed.

‘Shit… Din…’ She breathed, her chest heaving as she blinked through the stars that danced in front of her eyes.

His lips then travelled up, his left hand slipping under her shirt and to her breast, squeezing as kissed her again. Her hand grabbed his length and guided it to her entrance. Her eyes pleading as her hips bucked.

‘Please.’

Grinning at her he pushed in, the couple gasping in unison as he filled her to the hilt and his hips started to move at an already maddening pace. Her moans delighted him, spurring him on as he rested his forehead against hers and watched as she edged closer and closer again with each thrust. Her nails dug into the soft flesh on his back she wrapped her legs around his waist, her breathing quickening as his member hit her in just the right spot. A few deep thrusts were all it took for her to climax again, the feeling of her tightening around him sending him over the edge too. Collapsing onto her he panted with exertion.

‘I missed you.’ she grinned, placing soft kisses on his cheek as she held him.

‘I missed you too.’ he chuckled, rolling onto his side so that he could look at her ‘I have much to tell you.’

§

‘So you're leaving again?’ Misha asked, Mila babbling on her lap as she sat across from her husband.

‘Yes but this time I need to take the kid with me.’ he answered, his eyes drifting to his daughter ‘I found other Mandalorian’s… Ones that have presented me with more questions than answers but I was given the location of a Jedi. She will be able to take care of the kid and train him, something we can’t do.’

‘We can take care of him.’ she protested, her eyes catching sight of the green child waddling outside with the other children.

‘Misha you know as well as I that the kid needs to get proper training… training that neither you nor I can give him. You know I care for him like he were my own flesh and blood and it pains me to hand him over but its the right thing to do.’ He replied, his expression dropping as his gaze returned to his wife.

‘How long will you be gone?’

‘Few weeks… Month at the most.’

‘She’s had her first tooth come through.’ said Misha, changing the subject.

Mila started to grasp at her father, giggling with delight as he wrapped his hands around her tiny waist and pulled her onto his lap. He tiny feet rested on his thigh as she bounced herself up and down in his grasp, blowing bubbles from her lips as her hand tapped his stubbled chin.

‘She’s such a daddy’s girl.’ Misha continued, smiling as she watched the two of them ‘Nothing I do seems to be good enough.’ she chuckled.

‘I’m missing so much.’ he replied, pulling his daughter close and placing a soft kiss on her head.

‘Yes.’ Replied Misha matter of factly, her response stinging the Mandalorian.

Mila had wrapped her chubby arms around his neck, her cheek smooshed against his shoulder as she fell asleep in his arms.

‘I hate you.’ Grumbled Misha, the statement taking Din by surprise.

‘Why?’ he asked, his face dropping as he looked at her.

‘She never falls asleep on me like that.’

§

1 Month later…

Misha watched as an unfamiliar ship landed where Din would normally land the razor crest, her heart hammering in her chest as she watched it disappear behind the trees. Mila babbled by her head, sucking on her hand in her mouth as she watched her mother with her dark eyes.

‘Who do you think it is?’ Asked Omera, coming to a stop at Misha’s side.

‘I’m not sure.’ she replied as she turned her head to look at the other woman ‘Can you take the baby. I will be back shortly.’ She stated as she handed her daughter to the other woman.

She, along with Caben approached the ship cautiously. The ramp was lowered and two unfamiliar figures stood at the bottom, their eyes falling on them as they both abruptly stopped.

‘You must be Misha.’ said one of the figures, a woman at least 10 years her senior.

‘And you are?’

Din chose this moment to emerge from the ship, Cara at his side. Misha practically ran into his arms, wrapping her arms around him tightly as she kissed the fabric that covered his neck.

She could feel he was tense, pulling away she studied his body language and her stomach dropped.

‘Din what happened?’ she asked, her eyes switching to Cara ‘Where’s the Razor Crest?’

‘Destroyed.’ he replied bluntly, his voice cracking a little.

‘Did you find the Jedi? Was the Child okay when you left him?’

He flinched at the mention of the kid, his visor raising so that their eyes were level. His breathing was shaky, shoulders tense as he formed his next words carefully on his tongue.

‘They took the kid.’

‘What?’ Misha took a shaky step back, her eyes flitting between Din and Cara ‘Who took him?’

‘Gideon.’ replied Cara, giving the woman a grim look.

Misha didn’t know what came over her but she threw herself at Din. Fists bashing against the Beskar that covered him as she sobbed.

‘How could you let them take him?’ she screamed, dropping to her knees ‘Why did you leave him alone?’

Din stood there shellshocked. He didn’t know what to say or do. His eyes drifted down to his sobbing wife, her head in her hands as her shoulders shook. Cara dropped to her side, pulling her into her arms and holding her as she cried.

‘We’ll get him back.’ she said, her hands on Misha’s shoulders as she pushed herself back so that they could look at each other ‘We will.’

§

‘How long are you back for?’ Asked Omera as she handed Cara the Spotchka she’d poured her.

‘Not long.’ she replied taking a swig ‘We need to leave at first light. We had no way of contacting you so we decided the best thing to do was see you before heading to our next destination.’

‘Which is?’

‘We need to spring an ex-Imperial sharpshooter.’ replied Din, tilting his Beskar helmet to one side.

‘I’m not going to ask why.’ She snapped, standing from her seat beside the fire and walking into the house.

Din followed, pulling off his helmet and putting it down as he grabbed her wrist. She spun on her heels, a face of thunder as she glared at him but he didn’t let go of her wrist. He could feel the anger radiating from her, eyes ablaze as she stood there and waited for him to speak.

‘Where’s the baby?’ he asked, his eyes coming to rest on the empty cot in their bedroom doorway.

‘She’s with Omera.’ She growled.

‘I know you’re angry with me. I come home only to leave the next morning.’ he started ‘But I couldn’t go after the kid without telling you. I don’t know when… Or even if I’ll come back from this. I needed to see you before…’

Misha’s expression softened. She took his other hand in her free one, pulling him closer as she stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his lips.

‘I’m sorry.’ she said, her apology confusing him.

‘Why?’

‘I… Din there’s something you should know.’ She took a shaky breath before perching herself on the stool beside her ‘You need to make sure you come back to me… The three of us need you.’

‘You know that I will do anything to ensure that I come back to you and Mila… and the kid’ he replied as he cupped her soft cheek.

‘Okay then… The four of us.’ she finished as she rested her hand on her belly.

Din’s eyes dropped, his mouth opening as he processed the information he’d just learned. His eyes brightened as he looked up at his wife again. A smile crossing his face as he squeezed the hand he still held.

‘You’re?…’

‘Yup.’ She replied ‘Told I would never have kids… End up marrying a Mandalorian and get pregnant three times.’ she joked, smiling at him sweetly as she placed her hand on top his ‘The point is that our family is growing and it needs you. Come back to me Din Djarin.’

He took her face in his and pulled her into a kiss, letting out a sob as he dropped to his knees and kissed her belly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is, final chapter. Hope you enjoy!

1 Month Later…

Under the cover of night Slave 1 landed in the same clearing it had before, Misha’s heart racing as the familiar ship disappeared behind the tree line. Omera sprinted to her side and gave her a silent nod, no words needing to be exchanged as Misha ran hard to the ship. Din emerged from the dark belly of the craft with Cara at his side, smiling at Misha as she came into view. They stood in place looking at each other for a while, studying each other as their heart’s hammered in their chests.

‘It’s done.’ he said finally, his chest heaving ‘He’s with the Jedi.’

Misha nodded, stepping towards her husband before gasping as he removed his helmet and glanced at Cara, giving her a weak smile before looking back at his wife. Misha stopped in her tracks, a mixture of emotions flooding her features but the one that struck the Din the most was betrayal. He crossed the rest of the distance between them, taking his hands in hers as he smiled at her sweetly and fresh tears slipped down his cheeks.

‘I revealed my face when I said goodbye to Grogu.’ he stated plainly, I wanted him to see my face one last time before he left.

Din’s breath hitched in his throat as he remembered the child’s tiny clawed hand touching his face as they said their goodbyes, his heart shattering as he disappeared from view. Misha could see the turmoil he suffered inwardly, placing a gentle hand on his cheek as she pulled him into a hug. Leaning back slightly she pressed her lips to his and kissed him tenderly, feeling his shoulders quiver as he fought to keep control of his emotions.

‘You did the right thing.’ she said, resting her forehead against his ‘Now we can focus on our family.’

Din nodded, kissing her again and pulling her into a hug again, his hand on the back of her head. Cara watched the scene with a smile, her heartwarming at the sight of Din and Misha together. She took a few steps towards them, giving the Mandalorian’s arm a friendly squeeze.

‘I need to head back to Nevarro.’ she stated, giving them a slanted smile ‘Duty calls. Take care of yourself Mando… And that wife and child of yours.’

‘Soon to be children.’ stated Misha as she separated from Din and placed her hand on her belly.

‘You’re pregnant again?’ she asked excitedly.

‘Yeah.’ Misha nodded, giving Din a sideways glance ‘Only like 2 and a bit months but… Guy’s got, strong swimmers.’

‘Well, that’s gross.’ Chuckled Cara as she pulled Misha into an embrace, giving her a squeeze before pulling away ‘Congratulations. You both deserve all the happiness life brings.’

The couple nodded in thanks and watched as Cara made her way back up the ramp, the ship already lifting off of the ground. They stood there and watched her leave, their fingers entwined with each other as Boba’s ship became little more than a speck in the distance. Misha’s eyes drifted to her husband, studying him carefully her eyes fell on an unusual item hung from his belt.

‘What’s this?’ she asked as she lifted it slightly to look at it better.

‘Dark Saber.’ he replied plainly, turning his head and locking eyes with her ‘It’s an ancient Mandalorian weapon that I don’t want but I have no choice but to wield.’

‘What do you mean?’ Misha gave him a quizzical look, her brows knitting together as she saw his expression change.

‘Misha this weapon… I won it in combat against Moff Gideon.’ he started, his eyes drifting to the blade at his belt ‘With it comes power… Power I don't want.’

‘What sort of Power?’

‘Claim to the throne of Mandalore.’ Misha’s jaw dropped.

‘So you’re what… Royalty now?’ she pushed, her stomach twisting in knots at the new information.

‘In a way.’ he replied ‘Bo-Katan is the rightful heir but she has no claim without this sword.’

‘Then give it to her!.’

‘I tried!.’ Din Growled, his eyes darkening ‘I won it in battle so it’s rightfully mine. The only way she can get it now is if she beats me in combat.’

‘So she kills you and gets her throne?’ Din nodded in reply ‘So what now?’

‘Now we stay here and raise our family.’ he replied, placing a gloved hand on her stomach.

‘Din you have a responsibility now to your people.’ she started, placing her hand over his ‘I want nothing more than to settle down here with you and raise our family… But things have changed now.’

‘I wasn’t even born on Mandalore!’ he spat, his anger bubbling under the surface ‘What good is a foundling on the throne.’

Misha didn’t know what to say, her mouth hung open but no words left her full lips. Instead, she gave his hand a squeeze, laying her head on his pauldron as she formed her next words carefully.

‘Well, you deserve to take some time for yourself.’ she replied, looking up at him and placing a soft kiss on his stubbled cheek ‘Your daughter has missed you terribly.’

They walked back to the village in silence, the few villagers that were still up staring at the unmasked Mandalorian. Walking into the house, Omera was fussing over Mila in her crib, the woman hushing her as she tried to get her to sleep.

‘She’s not settling.’ she said as she started to turn and face them ‘Hopefully Daddy Mand… oh…’ Omera’s jaw dropped as she saw Din’s face smiling back at her.

‘Hello, Omera.’ He smiled, walking towards his daughter and scooping the infant up into his arms.

She squealed with glee, her legs kicking as he nuzzled her soft cheek before kissing it softly, grinning as she yawned and rubbed her eyes. Turning to face the other two woman he was greeted by two large grins, his head jutting back in surprise.

‘What?’

‘It’s just nice to see you with her again.’ replied Omera, glancing at Misha beside her ‘She’s been a little terror since you've been gone.’

‘Who you?’ said Din as he looked down at the dark eyes staring up at him ‘Not my little princess surely.’ he finished as he brought her forehead to his lips.

‘Well, I will leave you both alone.’ said Omera as she bid them both goodnight.

Din carried his daughter into their bedroom, placing her in the cradle at the foot of the bed and laying a loving kiss on her head. She let out a squeak as she yawned, her arms and legs flailing lazily as she felt herself drift off. The Mandalorian covered her over with her blanket and watched her for a short while, smiling as she twitched and squeaked in her sleep but he could feel a set of eyes on him, looking up to see Misha leaning in the doorway. Her hand was on her belly, thumb stroking the fabric that covered her middle as she beamed at her husband. Din lifted his arm up and held out his hand, motioning for her to come over with his fingers and admired her sway as she approached him.

‘I missed you husband.’ she said, gasping as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him.

‘I missed you to wife.’ he grinned as he kissed her, smiling as she moaned against his lips.

‘Are you hungry?’ She asked, pulling her head back to look him in the eye.

He just nodded, kissing her hungrily as his other hand wrapped around her slender waist and pulled her flush against him. She grinned at him, trapping his bottom lip between her teeth as she moaned, the heat between her legs intensifying as his hands travelled over her curves.

‘Kitchen.’ He mumbled against her lips, guiding her backwards through the doorway.

As soon as they were clear of their bedroom, Din pulled his armour off and threw it on the ground before devouring her mouth again as he grabbed her thighs and lifted her, legs wrapping around his waist for purchase. Misha bit her lip as she felt his erection push against her centre and she ground against him as he carried her towards the makeshift couch in the corner of the room. He growled in her ear as he nibbled her neck, laying her down on the soft pillows and grinding his member against her, licking and biting her neck. Misha made quick work of removing his flight suit and ran her soft fingers over his warm skin, throwing her head back as she felt herself edging closer to completion.

‘Din…’ she gasped, snaking her hand down and grabbing his member.

Din sucked in a breath through bared teeth as he looked at her with lust-filled eyes, lip trapped between perfect teeth as she pulled him free, running her hand up and down his length as she watched his face contort in pleasure. Then in the blink of an eye, he had her pants and shirt off, tossed on the floor as Din trapped on of her nipples in his mouth and sucked.

‘I need you now.’ She growled, hips bucking as she moaned ‘Please.’

In one swift movement, he filled her, the two of them gasping in unison as shockwaves shot through them. Din started rocking his hips, kissing her greedily as his pace quickened and his breathing along side. He muffled a moan with her moan with his mouth as he hit that spot that made her toes curl, sending her over the edge as her body spasmed underneath him. He wasn’t far behind her, his movements frenzied as he groaned loudly releasing his seed inside her and collapsed into a panting heap on top of her.

‘Better?’ she asked, chuckling to herself as his chest heaved.

Mila’s crying cut the moment short. Standing, Din pulled his flight-suit over his shoulders and Din it up halfway before traipsing to the bedroom to fetch his wailing daughter. Misha law there quivering as she came down from her sex high, admiring her husband as he walked back in with Mila against his shoulder, shushing in her ear. Pulling the throw from the pillow backs she wrapped it around herself and sat up, smiling as she watched Din rocking their child in his arms and for the first time. She felt like they were a true family. They were home. 


End file.
